TailsxCharmy and Raiden's Therapy
by Masterob
Summary: Sequel to "TailsxCharmy and Raiden's Phobia". Raiden gets Therapy for his Phobia for Mobians that don't wear pants, but it's the weirdest freaken therapy ever. I'm a little rusty I belive, I haven't posted a fic on here in a long while.


TailsxCharmy and Raiden's Therapy

**TailsxCharmy and Raiden's Therapy**

"I remember a time where pantless Mobians were my worst phobia, it was a horrifying incident for me", Raiden said.

A flashback occurs to when Raiden after getting assaulted by the Mobians for making fun of their pantless nature.

"Well Raiden, now you know why you shouldn't make fun of Mobians with no pants?" Sonic asked, recovering from his bruises.

"Can I help it if it bothers me?" Raiden asked.

"You really need to lighten up about this", Snake said.

"Maybe you should see a therapist", Sonic said.

"Yeah, but who?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know any, sorry", Sonic said.

"Raiden, just head back to base, you need some rest", Snake said.

"Right", Raiden said and limped back to base.

Raiden sat there, still a bit confused about the whole ordeal and still freaked about the assault.

Later, a knock on the door occurs, it's Amy and Cream.

"Raiden, we heard about your problem, here's a flyer for a therapist", Cream said.

"Thanks sweetie", Raiden said and takes the paper.

"Hopefully you won't be beaten down again, along with Snake, Sonic and Liquid", Amy said.

"Liquid?" Raiden asked.

Liquid limps by.

"Goddamn pantless Mobians", Liquid said.

"We should leave, I promised to take Cream out somewhere", Amy said.

"Ok", Raiden said.

He sat down and looked at the flyer, and soon decided to go over to where the address on the flyer took him.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello, anyone there?" Raiden asked.

Charmy answered.

"Hello Raiden", Charmy said with an evil smile.

Raiden started to scream horror movie style but stopped after realizing that he sounded stupid.

"Come on in", Charmy said.

Raiden saw that he was wearing pants, but his stinger broke the back.

"Thank God he's wearing pants", Raiden said.

"You say something!?" Charmy asked.

"Never mind", Raiden said.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!" Charmy said.

Raiden was speechless.

"Charmy honey, leave Raiden alone", Tails said, also wearing pants.

Raiden entered the room with Charmy glaring at him.

"Now then Raiden, what seems to be your issue?" Tails asked.

"Well I always had a problem wit Mobians not wearing pants, mostly the males", Raiden said.

"Really? When did this problem first occur?" Tails asked.

"When I saw your bare ass while crawling through that vent", Raiden said.

Tails tossed a book at his head.

"Ow!" Raiden said.

"So, that moment DRAMATIZED you?" Tails asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I feel weird looking at another man's ass, especially of that man's a boy, and considering how big your ass is hit by another book OW!" Raiden said.

Tails was getting a bit annoyed.

"Now, what seems to be the big deal? You can't see anything behind me", Tails said.

"What about your front? God forbid you get an erection and it pops out", Raiden said, and got another book to the head and a painful yelp.

"Trust me, you won't see it unless I allow it", Tails said.

"Now we have some tests for you", Charmy said.

"Ok", Raiden said.

We cut to him screaming at the site of Silver bending over and mooning himself at Raiden, without actually exposing anything.

"It's no big deal", Tails said and spanked Silver's ass.

"That's just awkward!" Raiden said.

"It's not so bad", Charmy said, rubbing Shadow's front.

"Dear God!" Raiden said.

Liquid came into the office.

"Is this where I come for the thera…..OH MY GOD!" Liquid said, seeing the action and fainted.

"Lucky bastard", Raiden said.

"Weird", Tails said.

"How much are we being paid Silver?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think we're being paid enough", Silver said.

Tails smacked Silver's ass really hard and Charmy slapped Shadow's front really hard.

"OW!" Silver shouted.

"What the hell!?" Shadow asked.

"LEAVE!" Charmy and Tails shouted.

Shadow and Silver left.

Both Tails and Charmy panted.

"You two are acting OOC", Raiden said.

They both started crying.

"What the hell?" Raiden asked.

"We're sorry, we're just a bit upset", Tails said.

"Yeah, we just wanna make sure everyone is ok with our lives, but almost everywhere we turn, there are people judging us for something!" Charmy said.

Raiden felt like a heel.

"I'm sorry, I just felt uncomfortable about you not wearing pants, I didn't mean to offend you", Raiden said.

"Really?" Charmy asked.

"You like us just the way we are?" Tails asked.

"Of course I do", Raiden said.

They both hugged Raiden, and then they kissed each other passionately.

Back to the present.

"And that's how I got over my Phobia", Raiden said.

"That's nice, but we're in the middle of a fight" Vamp said, holding his knife out.

"Right", Raiden said and was in a stance with a sword", Raiden said.

"Still those other Mobians without pants are just weird", Vamp said.

"Yeah, they are", Raiden said.

Those Mobians spot Raiden and Vamp.

"GET THEM!" Knuckles said.

"SHOW THEM THE WRATH OF US PANTLESS GUYS!" Vector said.

"That seriously sounds gay", Raiden said.

"Oh shut up", Vector said.

The mob chased Raiden and Vamp and the two ran away screaming in horror.

"WHY US!?" Raiden asked.

"LIFE IS CRUEL!" Vamp said.


End file.
